Boot Camp
by LikeWoahhh
Summary: So, what exactly would happen if Dallas got sent to boot camp? We all know he doesn't listen to ANYONE... Rated T for language. It's Dally. It HAS to have swearing.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One**

_"Hauled in again, Dallas?" asked officer Edward Franklin, sighing in a defeated kind of way._

Dally of course, rolled his eyes and then continued to glare at him. So, the officer continued.

"You've exceeded your jail-time limit," he said cautiously. "I'm afraid, instead of beign sentenced to even more jail time, we'll have to send you to... to... well, you know."

"No," Dally said coldly. "I don't know."

Officer Franklin eyed him wearily and sighed. "Bootcamp, Dallas. We'll have to send you to bootcamp."

&&&&&&&&&&&

The day that he was due to leave arrived, and the gang was saying their goodbyes.

As Poyboy stepped foward, Dally grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him aside.

"You better watch out for Johnny, kid. Keep him outta trouble."

Not knowing what to say, or maybe, not wanting to say the wrong thing, Ponyboy just nodded.

"Alright Dal."

It was just after the gang had finished with their goodbyes that a bus pulled up in front of the house. It looked like a normal school bus. Yellow. Nothing too interesting.

Anyway, the door opened, and out stepped a man in an army hat, uniform, sunglasses and boots. How you'd picture any boot camp leader to look. Although his face was covered in pimples. He was what some people would call 'an acne case.' (A/N: like Melanie calls Steven.)

The sargent looked tough, but not as tough as Dallas. And Dally certainly wasn't going to take orders from him, because he took orders from _no one._

The sargent however, had other plans.

**Yeah, short short short. I can't make it any longer, I'm dead lazy.**


	2. Ooooooh

I am now dedicating this story to Flag, because her favourite character is Dally, and she is awesome.

**Chapter Two**

"I _said _drop and give me twenty!"

"And _I _said _fuck you_!"

By now all of the other boys had gathered around, eager to watch this 'heated arguement.' Of course, they had gotten used to fiascos like this. Dallas and the Sargent (A/N: Gosh, he needs a name, doesn't he?) got into 'disagreements' pretty much every day.

"Ooooooooh," the boys choursed mockingly, egging Sargent Murphy on.

"HEY!" he yelled, his zit-covered face turning red in anger. It was a wonder steam wasn't coming out of his ears, really. "No back talk from you! I don't wanna hear it! Now _drop and give me twenty_!"

Dally raised an eyebrow, lighting up a cigarette.

"You can't fuckin' tell me what to do."

"DAMN STRAIGHT I CAN!" Murphy bellowed, his face now growing purple.

However, he was unphased.

"Naw, I don't think you can. What are you gonna do? You can't force me to 'give you twenty', asshole." He smirked.

Murphy however, was not impressed. Although he knew he couldn't do anything about it, he continued to scream and rant.

"I DON'T NEED LAZY, ARROGANT LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT JACKASSES LIKE YOU HERE AT_ THIS _BOOT CAMP! YOU COULD JUST GET THE HELL OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!_ NOW_! GO SERVE ABOUT TWO YEARS IN JAIL! DO YOU WANT THAT? _DO_ YOU?"

Dally rolled his eyes.

"I don't really give a shit."

Seeing as there was nothing else left to say, Murphy turned to the on-lookers, looking livid.

"GET OUTTA HERE! ALL OF YOU! GET BACK TO WORK!"

And, once they had all obeyed, he stormed off.

Dally smirked, proud of himself. No one told him what to do and If they did, they would regret it.

**Okay, Sargent Murphy seems pretty physcotic.**


	3. A Letter To Johnny?

I haven't updated this in awhile. Keep in mind that, although this chapter may hint to slash, it is not a slash fic. xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Boot Camp  
_Three_

Since the little fiasco with Sargeant Murphy, many other prisioners of the camp had been coming up to him, giving him 'props' for standing up to him. Dallas however, scarcely cared. He'd rather be in Tusla with the gang, breaking laws, slashing tires... hanging out with Johnny.

Yes. Although he would never admit it, even if threatened with death or unimaginable torture, he missed Johnny. He missed him, and the gang for that matter, a lot. However, he was in boot camp for two months, so that was how long he would have to wait to see them. Two friggin' months. He'd probably go crazy by then. But it'd be worth it to see Johnny's smile, telling him plainly that he was excited and happy to have him back.

These constant thoughts of Johnny made him finally decide to write a letter. At first he hadn't wanted to, having to keep that 'I'm fine on my own and I don't miss anyone' facade up. 

But now he was striving to communicate with someone. Anyone.

And so, he started to write...

_Dear Johnny,_

This place sucks. The sargeant is a real asshole, and the other  
boys are a bunch of pussies who can't even stand up for themselves.  
I hope those socs aren't picking on you more than usual, Johnny.

Wait. That sounded too heart-felt. It would make Johnny think he was worried about him, and that would mean that he cared about him, basically. And, even though he secretly did, he did not want Johnny to know that. So he started the note over.

_Dear Johnny,_

I told that asshole sargeant off real good. You should've been there.  
After all, I don't take crap from nobody. It's not too interesting here,  
how is it back in Tusla?

Waiting for these two months to end,  
Dally

Yeah, that sounded good. It was simple and short, but still something Johnny would be able to reply to. He didn't want to seem worried, or seem like he cared, or even seem concerned.

He wanted to seem like he didn't care.

At all.

Because Dallas Winston was Dallas Winston, and he had to live up to his reputation. His reputation of not caring, not loving, and plainly just not giving a shit about anyone. Or _anything_, for that matter.

But secretly, he couldn't wait to get a letter back from Johnny.


End file.
